Trio de choc
by PrincessCC
Summary: OS écrite pour le concours "Les triangles amoureux" organisé par le forum DAMN ADDICT LEMON. Edward et Jasper, les meilleurs amis du monde, tombent sous le charme de la même fille, Bella, mais choisissent d'ignorer leurs sentiments, jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapter 1

**Concours « les Triangles Amoureux »**

**Mon nom de plume : PrincessCC**

**Mon triangle : Bella / Edward / Jasper**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à SM…Je joue juste avec eux. **

**Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées à ce lien :** http:/damn(-)addict(-)lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr - (Pensez à enlever les parenthèses)

* * *

><p><strong>Trio de choc<strong>

**BPOV**

Il y a 5 ans, lors de mon arrivée sur le campus de Berkeley, j'avais trouvé le courage de franchir les portes du Daily Californian, le journal étudiant du Campus.

Pour moi, la timide jeune fille passionnée de littérature, c'était un énorme pas en avant. A Forks, ma bourgade natale, j'avais toujours été le vilain petit canard. La studieuse et ennuyeuse petite Bella.

Mon travail avait tout de même porté ses fruits, puisqu'il m'avait permis d'obtenir une bourse d'étude. Les frais de scolarité et mon logement était payé, pour tout mon cursus.

Sous le soleil de Californie, j'avais toutefois envie de laisser cette facette tristounette de ma personnalité derrière moi, pour enfin m'épanouir. San Francisco était la ville idéale pour ça. Elle offrait une multitude de perspectives enthousiasmantes.

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire…

En franchissant le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, j'étais tombée en arrêt devant les deux plus beaux hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, sans savoir que ma vie était sur le point de changer irrémédiablement.

Leur style était complètement différent, mais aussi attirant l'un que l'autre.

Le premier dégageait un charisme indéniable. Il était particulièrement grand, au moins 1m90, avec un corps élancé mais tout de même athlétique, des cheveux mi-long, couleur d'or, une peau pâle et de magnifiques yeux azur. Les traits fins de son visage lui donnaient des airs d'ange espiègle, ce qui m'arracha un sourire, tandis que je l'admirais.

Son compagnon était doté de la même beauté irréelle. Il était légèrement plus petit, autour d'1m85 avec un corps mince et musclé. Son visage était d'une symétrie parfaite, rappelant les lignes des statues antiques, avec des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit et des lèvres pleines. Il avait une incroyable tignasse châtain, éclairée de reflets roux et savamment désordonnée. Pour obtenir ce résultat, il devait sans doute passer des heures dans sa salle de bain, chaque matin. Le plus fascinant dans ce physique d'Apollon résidait dans la profondeur et l'intensité de ses yeux émeraude.

**JPOV**

Edward et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis presque 10 ans maintenant. Entre nous, c'était à la vie à la mort, depuis... toujours…

Lors de notre première rencontre, mon père, le Colonel Eugène Walter Whitlock, venait d'être muté sur la base de Vandenberg, m'occasionnant ainsi un énième déménagement, puisque j'étais sa seule famille et qu'il avait toujours privilégié sa carrière.

A cause de lui, je n'avais jamais passé une année complète au même endroit depuis ma naissance. Cela commençait sérieusement à me peser, à cette époque. Du coup, comme tous les jeunes cons de 15 ans, je me la jouais rebelle : Perfecto, ray ban, jean déchiré, tee-shirt des Clash, Dock Martens… Ça me valait, en général, d'attirer toutes les minettes en mal de sensations fortes. J'espérais bien que cette année ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

J'étais arrivé en première année, à Santa Barbara High School, quelques jours après la rentrée, que j'avais une nouvelle fois ratée.

J'avais été parachuté dans la même classe qu'Edward Cullen, un pur produit de Californie. Il m'avait immédiatement fait enrager, moi qui venais de partout et de nulle part à la fois, avec son air de beau gosse premier de la classe, la parfaite coqueluche du bahut. Je m'étais dit que j'avais trouvé ma nouvelle tête de turc. J'avais vite révisé ma position, lorsque je l'avais vu rembarrer une de cheerleader, qui le draguait outrageusement en lui collant son soutif rembourré sous le nez.

Je m'étais dit que, derrière cette façade qui me paraissait bien trop lisse, se cachait un type qui gagnait à être connu.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Edward était un mec passionnant et passionné. Un musicien de génie, avec lequel nous faisions des bœufs d'anthologie, lui au piano et moi à la guitare. De haute lutte, après m'avoir tanné pendant des semaines, il m'avait fait intégrer l'équipe de baseball. Curieusement, j'avais adoré ça.

Grâce à lui, j'avais trouvé un frère et une famille. Si bien, qu'à la mutation suivante, de mon paternel, Esmé et Carlisle, les parents d'Edward avaient proposé de m'accueillir, ce que le Colonel avait finalement accepté.

Après le lycée, nous avions été pris à Berkeley, Ed en sciences politiques et moi en section informatique. Nous avions en plus décidé de postuler pour décrocher un poste au sein du journal du campus. Edward proposait d'écrire sur l'actualité politique et je visais un job de photographe. Nous étions bien partis pour obtenir ce que nous voulions, puisque nous avions déjà collaborés à la rédaction du journal de notre lycée.

**EPOV**

Nous attendions, avec Jazz, pour déposer nos formulaires de candidatures, lorsque nous avions été victimes de la même apparition. La plus belle créature sur laquelle nos yeux ne s'étaient jamais portés.

Un ange tombé du ciel.

Un mètre 65 de formes voluptueuses et de courbes harmonieuses. Une peau diaphane, une bouche pulpeuse, des yeux de biche, des lourdes boucles brunes… Elle paraissait tellement fragile et délicate, que l'on avait qu'une envie : la serrer dans nos bras et ne jamais la laisser s'échapper.

Un regard m'avait suffit pour comprendre que mon meilleur ami et moi venions de tomber sous le charme de la même femme.

- Tu vois ce que je vois. _Commença-t-il._

- Oui. _Soufflais-je._

- Elle est…

- Divine. _Terminais-je à sa place._

Ce jour de septembre 2005, nous avions rencontré Isabella Mary Swan, celle qui allait devenir notre Bella, le centre de notre univers.

Bella était lumineuse, têtue, brillante, maladroite, idéaliste, touchante, rêveuse, adorable, céleste… les qualificatifs ne manquaient pas pour la décrire. Elle nous avait hypnotisés, sans s'en rendre compte… désarmante de naturel.

Dès le premier soir, lorsque nous étions rentrés dans notre loft après avoir fait faire à Bella le tour du campus, mon meilleur ami et moi avions conclu un pacte, autour d'une budweiser. Au nom de notre amitié, nous nous étions promis de ne jamais rien tenter avec elle. Nous serions pour elle des amis, des confidents, des collègues, mais cela n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une relation platonique, il en allait de notre équilibre.

Plus le temps passait, plus notre conviction se renforçait, ce pacte était notre planche de salut. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre, que nous ne supporterions pas de la perdre. Cela nous avait sautés aux yeux, la première fois qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances. A chaque fois que Bella repartait chez elle, dans le pluvieux état de Washington, Jazz et moi nous nous enfermions dans notre appart pour déprimer.

Bien évidemment, elle l'ignorait totalement. Bella était persuadée que nous profitions de ses absences pour faire la tournée de bars et courir les fêtes étudiantes. En réalité, on broyait du noir en jouant aux lapins crétins, sur la Wii. Loin d'elle nous étions des loques, mais nous faisions tout ce qu'on nous pouvions pour donner le change, afin qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Lorsqu'elle sortait avec un mec, nous nous trouvions aussi des petites-amies, cela nous servait d'excuse parfaite pour garder un œil sur elle, en proposant des sorties en couples.

En 5 ans, Bella était devenue notre jardin secret, notre trésor le plus précieux, notre Eldorado, notre oxygène.

**BPOV**

Les deux apollons rencontrés lors de mon premier jour à Berkeley étaient devenus bien plus que des collègues ou des camarades de classe. En 5 ans, ils avaient été tour à tour mes protecteurs, certes, un peu lourds parfois, mes confidents, mes meilleurs amis, mes frères, mes âmes sœurs...

Très vite, nous nous étions découverts de nombreux points communs. Comme eux, j'étais une folle de musique. Je chantais depuis mon plus jeune âge et c'était une véritable passion. Comme Jazz, j'avais une âme d'artistique et comme Edward j'étais une lectrice acharnée.

Nous avions été tous trois engagés au Daily Californian. Jazz illustrait les articles du journal, grâce à ses superbes clichés, Edward sensibilisait nos lecteurs à l'actualité mondiale, quant à moi, je tenais la rubrique culturelle. J'essayais de faire partager mes coups de cœur et de dénicher de nouveaux talents.

Nous allions rentrer en dernière année, lorsque j'avais reçu une lettre qui avait bouleversé mes projets. Il y a quelques mois, j'avais candidaté, sans y croire, pour bénéficier d'un programme d'échange et passer cette année en France, au sein d'une prestigieuse école de journalisme, avec en prime un stage de 6 mois d'un grand quotidien national.

En découvrant que j'avais été acceptée, j'avais pleuré de joie et de tristesse à la fois. Je touchais du doigt un rêve… mon rêve… et en même temps, j'allais laisser derrière moi mes deux meilleurs amis.

Ils allaient affreusement me manquer, mais je ne pouvais pas consciemment laisser passer une telle opportunité. Ils m'avaient d'ailleurs encouragée, même si je me doutais que cela leur coûtait.

Pour ma dernière nuit au États-Unis, je ne pouvais donc pas rêver mieux que de passer la soirée avec Edward et Jasper.

Les garçons m'avaient invitée à leur appartement. Avec les sous-titres, cela signifiait que j'étais autorisée à utiliser leur cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Ça ne me posait pas de problème, car j'avais toujours adoré cuisiner. En plus, pour mon dernier repas, je n'avais aucune envie de manger une pizza surgelée. Au menu, j'avais prévu de concocter mes spécialités : lasagnes et tiramisu.

Il était prévu que je dorme chez eux, afin qu'ils m'accompagnent à l'aéroport le lendemain. Heureusement qu'ils étaient toujours là pour moi, sinon j'aurais passé ma dernière nuit sous les ponts. J'avais rendu les clefs de ma chambre étudiante la veille et la majorité de mes affaires avaient déjà été expédiée à Paris, la semaine précédente.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux oser nous laisser, pour partir voir ces bouffeurs de grenouilles. _Déclara soudain Jazz, d'un air affecté, en me resservant un verre de vin._ Ils ne ressemblent à rien, avec leur béret, leur baguette de pain et leur accordéon.

- Jazzou, arrêtes ton cirque, on n'est pas dans un film de Woody Allen, tu sais qu'ils ont la télé et aussi internet là-bas. En plus ce n'est que pour un an. Ça va passer vite. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de vous manquer. _Plaisantais-je._

Je notais toutefois, qu'Edward avait la mâchoire passablement contractée et qu'un voile de tristesse ternissait la transparence de son regard.

Comme lors de chacune de nos soirées, nous avions débattu, plaisanté, chahuté, tout en dînant.

Nous nous étions installés tous les trois, sur le canapé du salon, afin de déguster le dessert, tout en essayant de nous mettre d'accord sur le film que nous allions visionner.

- Alors Edward, une préférence ? _Demanda Jasper, avec un petit sourire en coin, connaissant aussi bien que moi la réponse._

- Attends, que je réfléchisse. _Commença-t-il._

-Non, Ed, laisses-moi deviner, s'il te plaît. _Le coupais-je en prenant des airs de Madame Irma. _Je vois… Je vois… Humm… Les hommes du président ! _M'écriais-je en explosant de rire avec Jasper._

- Ben quoi, c'est un chef d'œuvre du 7ème art. _S'offusqua-t-il._

- Cette fascination que tu as pour Dustin Hoffman et son brushing immonde est carrément flippante Ed ! _S'exclama Jasper. _Tu devrais songer à consulter, vraiment.

- Vous êtes lourds !

- Bon, ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on regarde. _Repris-je._

- A toi de choisir Bell's, c'est ta dernière soirée ici. _Me proposa Edward._

- Pourquoi pas Dirty dancing. _Tentais-je, d'ores et déjà amusée._

- Tu sais Bébé, l'homme est un loup pour l'homme et surtout pour la femme… _Cita Jasper, d'une voix sexy, tout en se penchant vers moi en explosant de rire à nouveau._

- Pitié, Bébé. _Enchaina Edward en m'adressant un sourire en coin, digne de Patrick Swayze_. Tu veux qu'on s'ouvre les veines avant ton départ ou quoi ? En plus, je n'ai jamais compris comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi, pouvait adorer un tel nanar !

- C'est un chef d'œuvre du 7ème art, mon cher. _Ripostais-je, avec un clin d'œil, en reprenant ses paroles._ Bon, pas de film dans ce cas. _Décrétais-je, alors en regardant Jasper, qui arborait déjà un air triomphal. _Il est hors de question que je me tape encore une fois la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux. Même pas en rêve, mon vieux. Je te jure que si je vois ces films encore fois, je vais perdre 50 centimètres et du poil va me pousser sur les pieds !

- C'est une idée, ça. Au moins, ça empêchera peut-être les p'tits français vicieux de s'approcher de toi. _Me répondit-il. _Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Tiramisu ? _Suggérais-je._

- C'est un début. _Acquiesça Jasper._

- Musique ? _Enchainais-je en me tournant vers Edward, qui s'était déjà levé pour mettre son Ipod en route, sur la station murale._

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, sur la chanson à mettre, puis il se saisit de la télécommande, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me tendre la main.

- On ne laisse pas bébé dans un coin. _Lâcha-t-il en m'envoyant un sourire éblouissant._

- Vous êtes victimes d'une montée d'œstrogène, ou quoi, parce que pour des gars qui détestent Dirty dancing, je trouve que vous connaissez vachement bien ce film ! _Raillais-je._

- On veut juste que tu te souviennes de cette soirée, quand tu seras loin de nous. _Rétorqua Edward en embrassant ma tempe, chastement, avant de lancer la musique._

Les premières notes de I want you to want me de Letters to Cleo se mirent à retenir, comme un signal. Ils m'adressèrent, tous deux, un clin d'œil complice… Ils me connaissaient définitivement trop, pour mon propre bien.

J'étais incapable de résister au rythme entrainant de cette musique. Aussitôt je commençais à me déchainer comme une folle furieuse sur la musique. Jasper me rejoignit immédiatement dans mon délire, en s'agenouillant, pour imiter les solos de guitare. Edward nous regardait amusé et s'empara de l'appareil photo de Jazz, qui trainait sur une des bibliothèques, puis commença à nous photographier, avant de se joindre à nous pour m'entrainer dans un rock endiablé.

J'adorais nos moments de délire. Les chansons s'enchainèrent, sur le même rythme. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, je m'écroulais sur le canapé hors d'haleine, tandis que les garçons, s'asseyaient de chaque côté.

- Alors, heureuse. _M'interrogea Jasper, en m'adressant un regard légèrement pervers._

Je le repoussais d'un coup d'épaule, en riant.

- Arrête ça, crétin. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Depuis le temps, je suis immunisée contre vos charmes, messieurs. _Annonçais-je, tout en sachant, qu'il s'agissait d'un pieu mensonge._

- Ah, oui. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je venais de sceller mon destin. Alors que j'interceptais le regard entendu que se jetait mes deux amis, ils fondirent sur moi en déclenchèrent une séance de chatouilles d'anthologie.

Ils connaissaient bien mes points faibles et ils en profitaient outrageusement. Je m'étais laissée glisser sur le tapis du salon et tentais vainement d'échapper à mes assaillants, en rampant sur le sol. C'était, hélas, peine perdue.

Ils ne se stoppèrent seulement lorsque je les suppliais d'arrêter, étant au bord de l'asphyxie. Edward et Jasper, se tordant littéralement, étaient allongés contre moi, je pouvais sentir se répercuter en moi leurs rires, tellement notre proximité était grande. Je pris en effet conscience de notre position, assez ambigüe et terriblement intime. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, leurs corps étroitement imbriqués avec le mien, diffusaient une agréable chaleur en moi.

Jasper et Edward croisèrent mes yeux et devinrent graves, en un instant, parvenant certainement aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissèrent le moindre geste, pour se relever. J'avais l'impression qu'un dialogue silencieux s'établissait entre eux.

J'étais troublée par l'afflux de sensations qui se propageaient en moi. J'avais chaud… J'étais bien… A ma place… avec eux.

Les mains de mes deux meilleurs amis, vinrent enlacer les miennes, qui reposaient sur mon ventre, avant de doucement les écarter.

Cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, je tournais la tête vers Jasper, qui m'offrit un tendre sourire, puis vers Edward qui posa alors ses lèvres pleines sur les miennes.

Je m'étais toujours demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler un baiser d'Edward Cullen. Toutes les réponses que mon pauvre petit cerveau limité avait pu imaginer, étaient bien en dessous de la réalité. D'abord calme, ce baiser prit peu à peu de l'ampleur, provoquant une envolée de papillon dans mon ventre. C'était doux et sensuel. Le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

Après quelques minutes, il relâcha mes lèvres et Jasper m'attira à lui, reprenant où Edward s'était arrêté. Le baiser de Jasper était plus urgent et plus fougueux que celui d'Edward, comme s'il était assoiffé, mais c'était tout aussi délicieux.

J'avais vaguement conscience que les mains d'Edward s'activaient sur moi, mais j'étais bien trop accaparée par Jasper, pour réagir. Je sentis les doigts de mon ami ôter ma tunique de mon jean et dessiner des arabesques sur mon estomac.

La bouche de Jasper et les mains d'Edward transformèrent la chaleur qui irradiait de mon corps, en brasier. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de gémir. C'était trop bon. Les doigts d'Edward continuaient leur parcours sur mon corps, en remontant vers ma poitrine, tandis que Jasper s'attaquait à ma clavicule, que mon décolleté rendait accessible.

- Tu sens divinement bon, Bella. _Murmura-t-il dans mon cou._ Un mélange de violette, de rose et framboises.

- Et ta peau est si douce… je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. _Confessa Edward d'une voix suave._

Une de mes mains partit fourrager dans la crinière indomptable d'Edward et la seconde, encercla la nuque de Jasper, pour l'attirer à moi, un peu plus.

Leurs délicieuses tortures se poursuivaient sur mon corps, me donnant envie d'en avoir plus. Alors, je me relevais afin de me débarrasser de mon chemisier. Le regard de mes deux amis s'alluma et ils m'imitèrent, jetant leurs tee-shirts dans un coin de la pièce. Sentir leurs torses musclés, contre la peau nue, me procuraient un sentiment indescriptible. J'étais belle… J'étais désirée… J'étais heureuse… Et bien plus encore.

Plus d'une fois, il m'était arrivé de fantasmer sur les corps d'Adonis de mes deux meilleurs amis, mais ma raison m'avait toujours retenue de tenter quoique ce soit avec l'un d'eux, sachant pertinemment, qu'ils ne me voyaient que comme une sorte de petite sœur. Pourtant, ce soir, tout sonnait juste, entre nous, comme si nous jouions une partition écrite à l'avance.

Jasper passa un bras derrière mon dos, redressant mon buste, afin de détacher mon soutien-gorge, pour libérer mes seins, qui pointaient déjà sous l'effet du plaisir. Edward fit alors dériver ses mains sur le bas de mon corps. Il commença à déboutonner mon pantalon, en prenant tout son temps. Je bouillonnais d'anticipation. Après m'avoir retiré mon jeans, Edward effleura mes chevilles, puis les écarta.

Il traça un chemin de baisers le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à atteindre mon shorty complètement trempé. Durant ce temps, Jasper cajolait ma poitrine. Il malaxait un de mes seins de ses doigts experts, tandis que sa langue titillait mon autre mamelon.

Je me consumais sous le feu de leurs caresses. Edward faisait courir un de ses doigts, à la lisière de mon sous-vêtement, alors que je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il m'en dépouille. Relevant, la tête, je captais son regard et lui donnais le consentement qu'il attendait.

Immédiatement après, je sentis qu'il me délivrait de mon carcan de dentelle et je poussais un soupir de contentement. J'étais complètement nue, devant mes deux meilleurs amis, néanmoins, je n'étais pas le moins du monde gênée. C'était ma dernière nous avec eux et je voulais profiter de chaque instant.

Lorsque la langue d'Edward s'insinua dans mes plis intimes, je poussais un hoquet de stupeur. Voir sa tête entre mes cuisses était une vision hautement érotique. Il s'attarda ensuite sur mon clitoris, le léchant, le mordillant, l'aspirant, me faisant m'arquer contre sa bouche, afin d'augmenter notre contact.

- Bella, tu es délicieuse. _Souffla Edward, contre ma féminité. _Tu dois absolument la gouter Jasper.

Sans que je m'y attende, ils échangèrent leurs positions. Edward vint glorifier mon buste et Jasper prit place entre mes jambes. Il glissa deux doigts en moi et commença à les faire tourner.

- Humm, continues Jazz, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas. Pitié…

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Bébé. _M'affirma-t-il sur un ton rendu rauque sous l'effet du désir._

Comme pour me confirmer ses paroles, il insinua sa langue en moi. Je renversais la tête en arrière, donnant ainsi à Edward un meilleur accès à ma gorge, qu'il dévorait.

Très vite, sous l'effet conjugué de mes deux amants, je plongeais dans un océan de volupté, un orgasme d'une rare intensité, faisant trembler tout mon corps.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de mon être, je constatais qu'ils me couvaient tous les deux du regard, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Je réalisais, alors, qu'égoïstement, ils m'avaient donné du plaisir, sans rien recevoir en retour. Or, j'avais envie que cette nuit soit aussi mémorable pour eux, qu'elle allait l'être pour moi.

Je me mis debout, saisissant au passage leurs mains. Ils me suivirent sans opposer de résistance, jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward, qui était la plus proche.

Sans un mot, je les fis se mettre devant moi, tandis que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. Ils se regardèrent, une nouvelle fois, et comprirent ce que j'attendais d'eux.

Après que leurs derniers remparts vestimentaires furent tombés, ils s'approchèrent nonchalamment de moi. D'un même mouvement, je saisissais leurs deux virilités érigées pour mon plaisir. Ils étaient magnifiques de perfection, dans leur tenue d'Adam.

Je déposais un baiser au sommet de leurs glands, avant d'enrouler ma langue autour du sexe de Jasper, avant de la faire remonter le long de sa hampe. Ma seconde main s'empara fermement de la queue d'Edward, que je me mis à branler.

Tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi, au bout d'un moment, j'alternais les positions, prenant Edward dans ma bouche et caressant Jasper de ma main, libre. Des râles de plaisir s'élevèrent peu à peu dans la chambre. De temps à autre, mes dents venaient racler la longueur d'Edward, occasionnant un flot de paroles incohérentes de sa part.

Jasper, qui ne voulait pas me laisser en plant, fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à mon paquet de nerfs, ravivant l'incendie qui ravageait mon bas-ventre.

- Bella, arrêtes, tu vas me faire venir si tu continues. _Lâcha Edward._

Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas jouir dans ma bouche, pour moi cette attention représentait une profonde marque de respect. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et je lui souris. Il me poussa alors sur son lit, tandis que Jazz s'allongeait à mes côtés.

A nouveau, je me retrouvais encadrée par les deux Adonis qui me servaient de meilleurs amis. Je fermais les yeux afin de savourer leurs caresses. A un moment, je sus plus dire à qui appartenaient les mains qui exploraient mon corps.

- Mon ange, regardes-nous. _Me commanda Jasper, à voix basse._

Incapable de réponde, je me contentais de m'exécuter, en clignant des yeux, pour me réhabituer à la lumière.

- Bébé, est-ce que tu veux continuer ? _Me demanda Edward._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, afin d'assurer mon timbre, et de leur répondre.

- Oui. Définitivement oui. _Leur souriais-je. _J'en veux plus.

C'était la stricte vérité. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas un jour être rassasiée d'eux.

En retour, ils reprirent leurs tendres attouchements. Edward prit un de mes seins en bouche et Jasper s'allongea sur moi, après avoir déroulé un préservatif, sur son chibre. Il coulissa entre mes lèvres intimes, avant de me pénétrer lentement de toute sa longueur. La sensation était merveilleuse. Nous nous ajustions parfaitement. Il était clair que Jasper, savait exactement comment aimer une femme. Ses mouvements en moi étaient amples et fluides, son rythme précis. Il distillait un plaisir intense, dans tout mon corps, à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Je sentis Jasper se tendre en moi, signe annonciateur de sa jouissance. Il accéléra la cadence, me suscitant un nouvel orgasme. La respiration encore erratique, il se retira et retomba mollement à côté de moi.

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, je me tournais vers Edward. Il balaya une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon visage, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Son regard était ampli d'un désir lourd, déclenchant aussitôt une irrépressible envie de lui.

Répondant à mon désir, Edward agrippa fermement mes hanches et me retourna sur le ventre. Il parsema mon dos de baisers avant de faire dériver ses mains vers mes fesses, qu'il releva. Tout comme l'avait fait Jasper, il s'enfonça en moi, d'un seul coup, butant directement au fond de mon ventre. Je gémis face à cet extraordinaire assaut.

Les coups de boutoir d'Edward étaient plus durs que ceux prodigués par Jasper, mais c'était exactement, ce dont j'avais besoin. Nos deux corps fusionnaient totalement. Je voulais qu'il me prenne fortement, jusqu'à me faire hurler de plaisir. Je me plaçais alors à genoux, afin qu'il vienne encore plus profondément en moi, cambrant mon dos à chacune de ses intrusions.

- Tu es tellement étroite comme ça, ma Puce… Tellement chaude autour de moi… C'est trop bon.

- Encore, Edward. Plus fort. _Dis-je en faisant claquer mes fesses contre bassin, afin d'accentuer, encore un peu plus ses pénétrations._

La main de Jasper vint tournoyer sur mon clitoris. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sombrer de nouveau dans l'extase. Mes parois intimes se resserrent sur Edward, l'emprisonnant au fond de moi. Je sentis alors son sexe palpiter avant qu'il ne se déverse dans le préservatif en scandant mon prénom.

Il nous fallu de longues minutes pour nous remettre de ce torrent d'émotions et de sensations qui avait été libéré entre nous. J'avais peur de ne plus tenir sur mes jambes, mais j'avais terriblement besoin d'une douche.

Lorsque les tremblements de mon corps furent quelque peu calmés, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, d'un pas incertain. Jasper et Edward, qui connaissaient mon équilibre précaire, me suivirent.

Jazz régla la température de l'eau, tandis qu'Edward picorait ma nuque de baisers.

- Tu as été merveilleuse, ma Puce. _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille._

- Plus que parfaite. _Renchérit Jasper, me faisant rougir violemment._

Tous les trois, nous rentrâmes dans la douche à l'italienne. De nouveau, les garçons vénérèrent chaque parcelle de ma peau, avec leurs lèvres, leurs doigts, leurs langues… De nouveau nous n'étions que gémissements, tandis que je les caressais, tantôt avec ma bouche, tantôt avec mes mains.

Après nous être lavés et séchés mutuellement, nous avions terminé la nuit dans la chambre de Jasper, car les draps dans celle d'Edward étaient trempés de sueur. Nous avions mangé mon tiramisu, à même le plat. Jasper, toujours joueur, n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'en étaler sur ma poitrine exposée. Evidemment, Edward avait réitéré l'expérience, sur mon ventre. Nous avions refait l'amour, plus doucement, plus tendrement, pour finalement, nous endormir éreintés, par un trop-plein de plaisir.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, ma tête reposait sur le torse d'Edward et le bras de Jasper était enroulé autour de ma taille. Les visages de mes deux meilleurs amis étaient ornés d'un sourire resplendissant, ressemblant à celui que je devais moi-même arborer. Je n'avais aucun regret en songeant à notre incroyable nuit de la veille.

Après quelques contorsions, je réussis à échapper à leurs étreintes, non sans récolter au passage quelques grognements frustrés.

Je fis un rapide tour par la salle de bain, pour me rafraîchir et rassembler mes affaires. Une fois prête et le taxi appelé, je me rendis une dernière fois dans la chambre, afin d'admirer Edward et Jasper. Ils avaient toujours cette expression de bien-être peinte sur la figure, qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Très vite, hélas, il fut temps de partir. J'avais décidé de me rendre seule à l'aéroport. Les adieux déchirants ce n'était pas pour moi.

En quittant le loft ce matin là, je savais pourtant que je laissais derrière moi mon port d'attache et l'amour de ma vie…

FIN


	2. Annonce

Coucou chers lecteurs et lectrices,

C'est la dernière ligne droite pour venir découvrir les superbes OS écrites dans le cadre du concours organisé par le forum DAOLFF, sur le thème des triangles amoureux.

Vous pouvez voter sur le forum jusqu'à ce soir minuit, à l'adresse suivante :

**http (:) (/) (/) damn(-)addict(-)lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr**

Les résultats seront proclamés le 8 mai 2011.

Bye !


	3. Note et annonce

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un petit coucou en cette veille de week-end, pour vous faire part de plusieurs petites choses.**

**Tout d'abord pour vous annoncer que grâce à vous « Trio de choc » a gagné la 1****ère**** place du concours organisé par le forum DAOLFF, sur le thème des triangles amoureux. Un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos reviews toujours encourageantes.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire un petit bonus à mon OS, sous forme d'un « un an après », dans laquelle vous assisterez au retour au bercail de Bella.**

**Enfin, pour celles et ceux qui suivent « Au nom de la Loi », je posterai le prochain chapitre ce week-end ou lundi au plus tard.**

**Bises et bon week-end à tous,**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Si une envie de lecture vous taraude ce week-end, ou si une âme d'auteur sommeille en vous, je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour sur le forum, à l'adresse suivante :<strong>

**http (:) (/) (/) damn(-)addict(-)lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr**

**Vous pourrez y lire de merveilleux OS écrits autour du thème du body art.**

**Pour plus d'infos, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur le sujet suivant :**

**/s/6979617/1/The_Body_Arts_Battle_ou_TattwardInkella_Contest**


End file.
